A través del Camino
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Hunson Abadeer ha venido a reclamar a Marceline. Simon se verá obligado a decidir entre su felicidad ó el bienestar de la pequeña antes de que la locura se cierna sobre él para siempre.
1. Bajo la plateada oscuridad

_**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Hora de Aventura pertenecen a Pendleton Ward  
**_

* * *

-Contigo ya no está a salvo.-

-Lo está. Al menos, mucho más de lo que jamás estaría contigo. Actúas como si ella te importara, pero si ese es el caso, ¿por qué la abandonaste a su suerte en este mundo de caos y destrucción?-

La pregunta se extendió hasta el infinito cielo estrellado. La gutural voz de Hunson Abadeer rompió el silencio.

-¡Cállate! No pienso darte ninguna explicación, Petrikov. Yo soy su padre, y si te atreves a poner en duda de nuevo mi amor hacia Marceline, haré que deseés haber muerto en la guerra.-

-Ya lo deseo.- respondió Simon sombríamente. Podía ver su aliento condensándose en cada palabra que salía de sus labios. El frío estaba regresando; debería darse prisa y acabar con ese encuentro lo más rápido posible. Marcy lo estaba esperando. –Pero tienes razón, Abadeer. No necesitas darme ninguna explicación, ya que no serían más que patéticas excusas. Solo te pido que nos dejes en paz. Marcy ya no te necesita, ni siquiera te recuerda.-

Simon maldecía el día en que Abadeer se apareció ante él por primera vez, reclamándo a Marcy. Deseaba haberlo ignorado, y en ocasiones en las que su corazón se congelaba por completo, Simon sentía deseos de arrebatarle la vida.

Abadeer entrecerró los ojos, adquiriendo un aspecto aterrador pero no libre de emoción.

-Mientes. Ella sabe muy bien quien soy.- masculló con desdén -Tu egoísmo me repugna, Petrikov. Tú eres quien necesita a Marceline, y sabes tan bien como yo que eres tú quien eventualmente, la olvidará. Si ya has olvidado todo lo demás, incluso tu antigua vida, ¿qué te hace creer que no la olvidarás a ella? La única felicidad que te importa es la tuya, no la de mi hija. –

La verdad en esas palabras lo lastimaron más de lo que había esperado. ¿Por qué la verdad es siempre tan dolorosa? Simon recurrió a todo su autocontrol para poder aparentar indiferencia. No podía darse el lujo de que Abadeer se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de convencerlo.

-Palabras vacías de un hipócrita.- replicó Simon bruscamente, con la voz y el corazón a punto de quebrársele.

Abadeer suspiró, y por un segundo, la furia de sus ojos se transformó en algo más.

-Cierto, pero no son las palabras de un mentiroso.- dijo, viendo hacia la plateada luz de la luna –.Si quisiera, podría asesinarte en este momento. Pero no lo haré, ya que por mucho que te desprecie, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que salvaste a mi Marceline. Te lo agradezco dejándote vivir, y tú mostraras tu gratitud devolviéndome lo que es mío. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ella.-

-¡No, jamás!- sentenció Simon, temblando de pies a cabeza -¡Lárgate! Éramos tan felices hasta que apareciste… ¡Vete, déjanos solos! Regresa a tu infierno, demonio, que este no tiene lugar para ti.-

No recordaba haberse puesto de rodillas, así como no recordaba las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. Hacía un frío espantoso, pero si a Abadeer le molestaba, no dio muestra alguna. Miraba a Simon con una mezcla de lástima y triunfo, siendo la última la más evidente.

-Mírate, Simon, y dime lo que ves.- dijo Abadeer -. ¿Creés que esto que eres ,un hombre, roto y vacio, puede velar por alguien más cuando no puedes ni controlarte a ti mismo? Si no dejaría a Marceline a tu cuidado aunque fueses alguien estable, mucho menos lo haré después de ver lo que eres en realidad :una sombra de alguien que ya no es.-

-No soy yo, no soy yo…- susurró Simon con un hilo de voz. –La corona…-

-Ahora eres tú quien empieza con excusas- interrumpió Abadeer fríamente. Un momento después, su voz perdió la crueldad, pero mantuvo su indiferente firmeza – Mañana esperaré aquí, del amanecer al anochecer. En ese lapso de tiempo, me regresarás a Marceline, sana y salva. Si te niegas o intentas huir, me quedaré con Marceline de todas maneras, solo que primero, te asesinaré. Tú decides, Petrikov.-

Abadeer empezó a desaparecer, haciéndose uno con la noche. Simon miró con horror, al momento que su destino se sellaba para siempre.

-Hazlo por ella, y no por ti.- dijo Abadeer antes marcharse totalmente. Simon no sabía si esas palabras iban dirigidas a él.

Cuando estuvo solo nuevamente, la realidad de su situación lo golpeó de lleno.

-Marceline…- sollozó. –Oh Betty, ¿Qué debo hacer?-

La pregunta quedó sin ser respondida.

Los muertos no podían escucharlo, y Simon sabía que tampoco iban a ayudarlo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazar la corona que tanto amaba y tanto odiaba.

Su frío era reconfortante.

Pero a la vez, peligroso y letal.

* * *

Nunca había visto a Marceline tan feliz. Simon se asombró al ver cómo una persona podía ser tan odiada por alguien y tan amada por otro.

Le había contado a Marcy sobre el otro superviviente que había encontrado en la ruinas de la ciudad. Simon la llevaría a conocerlo mañana por la mañana.

-¡Que emoción! ¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿Es bueno? ¿Será nuestro nuevo amigo?-

-No lo sé, pequeña.- había respondido Simon, honestamente incapaz de contestar a ninguna de las preguntas de Marceline –Lo descubriremos mañana. Ahora, a dormir, que ambos hemos tenido un día bastante largo.-

-Está bien. –dijo Marceline, no muy convencida. Antes de irse a acostar, le dio a Simon un beso en la mejilla, como acostumbraba hacerlo todas las noches antes de dormir .- Buenas noches, Simon.-

Simon agradeció la falta de luz, ó Marcy hubiera visto las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos.

-Descansa, Marcy. Recuerda que te quiero, nunca lo dudes. ¿Me lo prometes?-

Marceline soltó una risilla.

-Lo prometo, Simon. Yo te quiero igual.-

Simon sonrió , disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de paz, sin dejar que el mañana lo arruinara con su fatal cercanía.

Esa noche , Simon no quiso conciliar el sueño. Y aunque lo hubiera deseado, le hubiera resultado imposible.

Saber que a partir del día siguiente no volvería a ver a Marcy jamás lucía más como una pesadilla que como un hecho. De forma instintiva, sus dedos rozaron a la corona que ya hacia a su lado.

La acercó a su frente, dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran con libertad.

-No mentías, Abadeer– susurró Simon para sí mismo –.Soy solo una sombra de lo que fui. Marceline…sé que necesito salvarte. Pero… ¿quién me salvará mi?-

Simon necesitaba liberar sus sentimientos, de lo contrario, temía volverse loco.

La corona estuvo allí para consolarlo, y él la aceptó.

* * *

_**Esto sera un two-shot, asi que esperen pronto la continuación ;)**_

_**!Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Olvidos

_**Agradezco a Ooo-NuclearReckoning,JulietaInuzuka y AkumuHoshi por comentar en el capitulo anterior :D**_

* * *

El camino se desplegaba ante ellos,bañado con la blanca luz de la mañana. Era un día agradablemente templado para Marcy, pero para Simon, era el dia más frío de su existencia.

O lo seria, muy pronto.

Debía actuar de inmediato. Simon no sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría su decisión., y los segundos que pasaban eran como flechas de dudas y arrepentimientos lanzadas hacia su alma. Cerró los ojos, pero la realidad del camino estuvo allí para recibirlo de nuevo en cuanto los abrió. Su mente y corazón seguían equitativamente mudos.

Incluso la corona parecía haber perdido la voz.

-¿Simon?-

Simon volvió a reaccionar, y se aferró a la mano de Marcy con más fuerza. Era ahora o nunca.

_"Hazlo por ella no por ti."_

-Marcy, ¿qué te parece si jugamos?-

La inesperada pregunta sorprendió a la niña. Simon deseaba que sus palabras no sonaran tan bruscas, pero no podía. Sus emociones al punto del desborde no daban espacio para la premeditación de sus palabras.

-Yo… está bien. ¿Pero qué pasa con el superviviente que encontraste ayer? ¿No nos estará esperando?- preguntó Marceline con interés.

-El puede esperar.- respondió Simon con simpleza. Un padre tiene infinita paciencia para su hija. –En cierta forma, el te estará esperando el tiempo que sea necesario, por lo que no hay ninguna prisa en realidad.-

-Oh.- dijo Marceline encogiéndose de hombros, como si el asunto ya hubiera quedado arreglado. Simon no pudo más que bendecir su inocencia. -¡Muy bien! ¿A qué vamos a jugar? ¿Puede ser al escondite? La última vez me ganaste, y me gustaría tener mi revancha. Ya verás que no fue más que pura suerte…-

-Es un juego nuevo. Bastante nuevo, mejor dicho, pues lo acabo de inventar. Es muy simple, en verdad. ¿Ves ese edificio de allá, aquel al final del camino?- preguntó Simon, señalando las ruinas de lo que bien pudo haber sido una casa en los tiempos antes de la guerra.

El lugar en donde se había reunido con Hunson Abadeer la noche anterior.

Marcy entrecerró los ojos para agudizar la vista.

-Sí, creo que la veo. ¿Y ahora qué?-

Simon se puso de rodillas y colocó una mano en el hombro de la niña, sin dejar de señalar a su destino.

-Ahora solo tienes que caminar hasta allí, pequeña. Hazlo, y habrás ganado. Pero hay una regla: no puedes mirar hacia atrás. ¿Lo comprendes, Marcy? No mires hacia atrás bajo ningún motivo. Ninguno.-

Marcy asintió lentamente.

-Que juegos tan extraños se te ocurren, Simon.- comentó la pequeña, sonriendo. –Pero no tengo que temer, pues tu estarás a mi lado cuando llegue a la meta, ¿verdad, Simon?

Simon la abrazó. Marceline no tenia forma de saber que era la última vez que sentía los brazos de Simon a su alrededor.

-Siempre, pequeña. Te lo prometo.-

Simon se odió a sí mismo por mentirle a Marceline. Si hubiera otra forma, si la vida fuera más feliz, si el destino no fuese tan despiadado… entonces, quizá hubiera podido encontrar una solución. Una que no requiriera mentiras ni sacrificios tan altos.

Pero así no eran las cosas, y seguir vagando en las tierras de lo que pudo haber sido pero no fue y jamás será,solo le causaba más dolor y sufrimiento.

_"Por ella, solo por ella…Nunca por mí."_

Antes de que Marceline le diera la espalda, Simon sacó a Hambo de su mochila y se lo entregó . Sentir la suave textura del muñeco entre sus dedos lo hizo presa de una nostalgia tan horriblemente enorme que las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de traicionarlo. Logró contenerlas y suplantarlas con una sonrisa amarga.

Semejante tonto que era. Poniéndose sentimental por un oso de felpa. Un oso que simplemente representaba su primer encuentro con Marcy.

Tal vez, pensó Simon, si Hambo representaba el inicio, también podía significar el final.

Era su adiós.

Su adiós silencioso a Marceline.

-Creo que Hambo también quiere jugar.-

-¡Buena idea, Simon!-

Hambo pasó a manos de Marceline, abandonando las de Simon para siempre. Antes de empezar a caminar, Marcy miró a Simon. Sus ojos se encontraron en un tiempo que permaneció eterno en sus memorias.

Marcy vió en Simon la tristeza, y Simon vió en Marcy el temor y la duda.

-No temas, mi valiente Marceline. Yo estaré a tu lado siempre.- suspiró Simon desde su pecho.

-Pero si tú estás aquí, y yo estoy en otro lugar, ¿cómo es posible que estés a mi lado?-

-Por que la distancia no significa nada para unión entre las personas, Marcy.- respondió Simon, - En especial si se quieren tanto como yo te quiero a ti.-

-No…- confirmó Marceline, rompiendo y contacto visual y dando el primer paso hacia delante. – No tanto como yo te quiero a ti, Simon.-

Poco a poco, la distancia entre ellos fue aumentando. Con cada paso que Marceline daba hacia delante, Simon daba dos hacia atrás. Sus pisadas eran tan silenciosas como su llanto.

Podía haberla detenido.

Podía haberse enfrentado a Husnon en su propio juego.

Un abanico de posibilidades se extendió ante sus ojos, pero Simon las rechazó todas. Ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

-Nadie me salvará a mí, Marceline.- musitó Simon con suavidad.- Pero… eso no significa que tú no puedas salvarte. Solo deseo que hubiera podido protegerte mejor.-

Marcy se detuvo secamente. Ya había recorrido más de la mitad del camino.

-¿Simon…?- la voz de Marceline sonaba quebrada. Simon no tuvo necesidad de ver su rostro para saber que la niña estaba llorando.

-¡Aquí estoy, Marcy, aquí estoy. No volteés. Estoy contigo...!- Tuvo que gritar para que Marceline lo escuchara. El estado de su voz no era muy distinto al de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué te escuchas tan lejano? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ya no quiero seguir jugando!-

-¡No, Marcy! Tienes que ser fuerte. ¡Por mí y por ti! – Simon no dejaba de caminar hacia atrás. Marceline se hacía cada vez más diminuta. -¡Sigue caminando, Marceline! No olvides que estoy a tu lado.-

Marceline tembló. Su vista estaba nublada, pero encontró la fuerza necesaria para seguir avanzando. La voz de Simon la acompañó durante el resto del camino. Con cada paso que daba, los gritos de Simon se hacían más lejanos y débiles.

-Aquí estoy. A tu lado… contigo. Aquí…no temas. Se fuerte…estoy…contigo….-

Marcy no miró hacia atrás hasta que llegó a la casa que Simon le había indicado. Se secó las lágrimas y observó el camino que había recorrido.

No había más que silencio y soledad.

Simon la había abandonado.

-No…- masculló entre dientes. Hambo se había resbalado de entre sus dedos. Miró hacia el cielo, y dejando escapar toda su confusión y tristeza, gritó hacia el sol blanco de la mañana -¡SIMON!-

* * *

Simon siguió gritando hasta que la garganta le sangró. No podía detenerse, pues sabía que si lo hacía, estaría rompiendo para siempre el último trozo del lazo que lo unía a Marceline. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había perdido de vista cuando por fin su voz se rindió.

Se quedó de pie, con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Había dejado a Marceline atrás para siempre. Y con ella, había dejado también una parte de su corazón.

-Perdóname, Marceline….- dijo con voz queda, mientras el atardecer empezaba a nacer en el cielo. La corona que colgaba en su cintura le parecía más pesada que nunca. Sin dudarlo, Simon la desabrochó fugazmente y la colocó sobre su cabeza.

No quería olvidar, pero tampoco quería seguir sufriendo. Ya no podía, y hasta temía que la muerte no le diera alivio alguno. Si la corona curaba su dolor al alimentarse de sus memorias y recuerdos, Simon estaba dispuesto a saciar su apetito. Sus memorias con Marceline y sus memorias con Betty era la fuente de su felicidad, pero igualmente, eran el origen de su dolor.

No renunciaría a ellas. No totalmente, solo lo suficiente para que el dolor se extinguiera. Esa esperanza le agradaba, a pesar de lo vacua que parecía.

-Perdóname, Marceline.- repitió Simon, pensando por última vez con real claridad sobre los tiempos que habían pasado con su pequeña princesa Marceline. Sin notarlo, sonrió. –Perdóname por lo que haga cuando no te recuerde…-

Sus palabras resonaron en el aire inclemente.

Era hora de descubrir lo que el destino y la corona aguardaban para él.

* * *

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic. Escribiré dos one-shots mas semi relacionados con esta y las otras historias que he escrito de Simon y Marcy. Estarán listas pronto.**_

_**!Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
